


Sleepytime Junction

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, sleepytime junction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You're sleeping in the middle of a Literature Club meeting. Sayori puts a stop to it in song.





	Sleepytime Junction

You were super tired and you just had to take a nap during a meeting at the Literature Club. As you snoozed on the desk, you felt someone's hand brush your head.

"Somebody's taking the train to Sleepytime Junction." You heard Sayori sing in a very hushed, almost lullaby way. "Somebody is so tired, he can barely function." It actually felt very pleasant to hear your childhood friend singing to you. Even relaxing as she combed your hair with her fingers. "So he's hopping on that train to Sleepytime Junction." You realize that this might be what ASMR felt like. "Somebody's taking the train to Sleepytime Junction." And just as you were about to pass into the nadir that is sleepytime junction...

"ALL ABOARD! Cried the engineer!" Sayori shouted and tugged at your hair, yanking you from your dreams and into reality. "Sleepytime Junction is so near!" You jumped up from your seat as Sayori giggled. She stopped singing just to continue giggling. "That's what you get for sleeping!" She smiled. Despite the heart attack she gave, you smiled back. Seeing Sayori so happy made _you_ feel happy.

"T-thanks... and sorry." You blushed and bowed.

"It's okay. You wanna share poems?" She asked as she took out her paper.

"Sure!" And so, you exchanged poems...


End file.
